Just Another Game
by angelamarias
Summary: Kol has just been undaggered and now he wants to get out in the world and see what he's missed. That's when he meets Melody Hale and he decides to play a little game with her. KolxOC
1. Game on

**_Exactly, another story about Kol Mikaelson, one of my two favorite originals. I actually read a story about Kol yesterday that I really liked and I wanted to write something similar. Not preciously like that story, but something that reminds a little bit about it, cause I loved it so much! Oh, and by the way; as you can see I have Lucy Hale as my story image but it's just because that is how I want Melody to look. So picture her like the girl on the picture. Enjoy :-)_**

* * *

It was late at night and Kol was wandering around Mystic Falls, utterly bored. He had just been undaggered by his foolish brother Niklaus, who had kept him in a coffin for over a century. That stupid hybrid would for sure have to pay the cost for his actions. But not until later, cause right now; Kol had other stuff to do. More important stuff.

He quickly turned around as he heard a woman wearing heels coming closer. The moment he saw her, he sped over to her and put his most charming smile on. The woman was very pretty, but like he cared. She had blonde, straight hair and blue eyes that revealed immediately that she was drunk and possibly even high. She smiled as she stopped in front of him.

But it was of course not a truly genuine smile – she was too drunk to even know what was going on. Red veins appeared underneath his eyes as he sunk his teeth into her thin, pale neck as she screamed hysterically. Even though she was almost completely blacked out already, she felt the pain. He abruptly stopped when he heard a couple of other girl's coming closer. He threw the body to the ground after making sure that she really was dead and then prepared himself for his other victims.

They died just as quick; just a couple seconds of drinking and then completely lifeless in his arms before he threw them onto the ground as well. He didn't even bother getting rid of their bodies, he just kept wandering around the town, looking for someone else's life to end painfully.

This was basically how Kol was as a person. He didn't care about anyone except for possibly his siblings. But even them he wanted to kill at times. But that was just how siblings were, he guessed.

Well; Elijah was alright, but he sure as hell needed to learn to lighten up! Rebekah could be fun company sometimes too, but mostly she was just the irritating baby sister of his, that always complained over everything. And then there was Niklaus, his hybrid brother who hadn't just daggered them all and put them in coffins for over a century, but also had he never cared about anyone than himself.

He would deal with him later. But at this point, he just wanted to get out in the world and find out everything he'd missed. Elijah had told him about some of the new things, like mobile phones, computers, credit cards and so on. But he wanted to learn more. There couldn't only be _things_ that had been updated, now could it?

Suddenly, he heard a very low scream – but since he was a vampire, he heard it clearly – not too far away, so he sped over there to see what was going on. But very carefully, just in case someone would see him. He didn't want to scare away his possible victims. That was when he saw where the scream had come from. A not too young girl was sitting on the ground, looking at her own knee. Probably to see if there was any wound there.

When she noticed that there wasn't, she stood up and started walking in Kol's direction. The girl was really beautiful; she had long brown, wavy hair and piercing green eyes. She was probably about eighteen years old if not even younger. That was when she saw him.

''Hello?''

''Yes,'' Kol answered right away and started walking towards her.

''Who are you?,'' she asked a little frightened.

''I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson to be exact, and you are..?,'' he asked politely.

''I'm Melody,'' she said shortly, ''what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?''

''I should ask you that,'' he chuckled, ''I'm older than you.''

''How do you.. I mean, I'm on my way home from a.. friend,'' she almost whispered, avoiding his gaze.

''Well,_ I'm_ just walking around, looking for someone to have some fun with,'' he smirked.

She blushed when she understood what he meant. Even though it was pretty weird walking around in the middle of the night, looking for someone to sleep with, it wouldn't be that hard for him to find someone. He wasn't exactly unattractive. He was actually the complete opposite.

''Did I make you uncomfortable?,'' he asked when he noticed her blushing.

''No.. Or yeah.. I mean, I gotta go,'' she whispered and quickly walked past him.

''Melody, was it?, he shouted after her.

''Yeah, Melody Hale,'' she shouted back – but lower than him – before she walked around the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Melody Hale. He liked her. She wasn't like other girls he'd met. She seemed pretty shy, and almost innocent; like a dark haired angel. She would be his new plaything. It was time for another one by now. He hadn't had one in over a century.

And Melody was perfect, she was a sweet girl that would probably never do anything bad willingly. But spending some time with him would hopefully change that about her.

This game would be so much fun! He loved playing games like this with humans, sometimes even with vampires but it was a lot more fun with weak human girls like this one.

''Game on,'' he whispered out in the night before he sped off.


	2. Truth or dare

It was quite early in the morning when Melody woke up. She had gone through last night in her head at least five times before finally walking downstairs to eat breakfast. Her aunt Miranda was thankfully at work so she didn't have to worry that she would notice her swollen, red eyes from crying pretty much all night.

Why was he doing this to her? She understood that she had to give him something instead of the money that she didn't have, but that it was sex; that was something she really couldn't understand. Well, she was used to it now, it didn't hurt like the first time but it would always hurt_ mentally_. She was sleeping with a criminal every single night.

She walked over to the fridge, taking out the milk carton and filled up a bowl of cereal before pouring some milk in it as well. She took a seat in the living room to watch TV while she ate, and there she sat all day long until Miranda came home from work.

''Hey Mel,'' her aunt smiled at her as she gently closed the door behind her.

''Hey,'' Melody replied as she turned off the TV and started walking upstairs to get ready.

''Are you going to see Frederic tonight?,'' Miranda asked before Melody had reached her room.

''Yeah, why?,'' Melody asked and turned around to face her disappointed looking aunt.

''I was just thinking.. No, never mind,'' she smiled and walked into the hallway to hang her coat up.

Melody didn't even bother caring; Miranda did this every single day. Asked her if she was supposed to go see Frederic and when Melody told her that she was, she looked like she was about to cry. Sure, they hadn't done anything together for who knew how long but still, there was nothing Melody could do about it. If she ditched Frederic, he would kill Miranda.

Miranda was the only family that Melody had left. And even if she could be a little annoying at times, Melody loved her aunt. She would never be able to lose her too. She closed the door to her room and changed into a tight mini skirt and a revealing tank top. She quickly ran her brush through her hair and applied some coats of mascara before she made her way downstairs. Thankfully, Miranda was in the bathroom so she could leave without her noticing what she was wearing.

She would not preciously like it..

After she had closed the door carefully behind her, she ran all the way to the bus station where Frederic was going to pick her up in ten minutes and took a seat on the bench.

''Melody, right?,'' a British male voice suddenly spoke.

She quickly turned around – totally unexpected – to see the guy from last night named Kol standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

''What are you doing here?,'' she asked, shocked and a little irritated.

He just chuckled before his eyes suddenly widened at was she was wearing. Surprising even for him? Maybe she should've taken her jeans instead. And it was pretty cold outside too.

''On your way to a party perhaps?,'' he asked.

She simply shook her head as she placed her hands over her eyes, covering the tears that now was about to smear out her mascara completely. God, this wasn't good. He would get all suspicious now and she couldn't have that. _Frederic_ couldn't have that. But that wasn't why she was crying. Kol asking her about her clothing made her think through what she actually was about to do.

She was going to have sex with a criminal, like she did every single night. A thirty year old, disgusting criminal who sold drugs.

Kol looked confused as he watched her wiping the tears underneath her eyes away. He didn't want her to cry. Why did she cry? He hated when people cried. It was so _weak_.

''No, I'm not complaining or anything,'' he told her, smirking a little.

''I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying,'' she whispered without looking at him.

''Yes, you do.''

He was right; too right. She knew exactly why she was crying. She was a whore, that was why. She lifted her head up a little to look at him and noticed that he was pretty much staring at her, almost as if he were waiting for her to answer to his statement.

''It's complicated.''

''I can handle complications,'' Kol said, now a little curious.

It wasn't that he _cared_ about this human girl but the fact that she _couldn't_ tell him why she was crying actually made him a little curious. Why couldn't she tell him? Wasn't that her own choice to make?

''He will kill her if I tell anyone,'' she whispered..

''Who?''

''My aunt,'' she whispered again.

Really? So that was it, someone had threatened her. Wow, did that someone really think that he would get away with what he was doing? Messing with something that was Kol's? Oh no; he would regret it. He could go get his own plaything. Melody was his, and _only_ his.

All of a sudden, a silver Porsche stopped beside the bus station, causing Melody to jump up right away. She took one last look at Kol before she hurried over to the car and took a seat in the back. Kol just watched as the car disappeared around the corner, with Melody in it.

Oh wow, that man would so regret what he was doing. Melody was Kol's. And if anyone was stupid enough to stand in his way to get what he wanted, they would have to pay the cost; without a doubt.


	3. The deal

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Melody was on her way home from school. She'd been late cause of staying at Frederic's so long last night and her teacher had been really upset with her, giving her detention. And that's why she came home so late. But how would she explain that to Miranda? Miranda worked, so she didn't have time to even wake Melody up in the morning, and that's why she had no idea how long Melody stayed at Frederic's. She had gone to bed early, luckily. Miranda hadn't even met Frederic. He was thirty years old; she would freak out if she found that out.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her and swiftly turned around to see no other than Kol walking up next to her. He smirked at her as they both walked in silence. Melody didn't know what to say, she didn't know Kol what so ever so what should she say? Did he want something? Or was he teasing her? Without even knowing it would come; Melody let out a small laugh as she stopped to just stare at him.

''What's so funny?,'' he still smirked while turning around.

''What do you want?''

''Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?,'' he asked as he walked up to her.

''Were you following me or something?,'' she questioned while smiling, knowing what his answer would be.

''Of course not, I just happened to see you,'' he replied with another smirk.

''Right,'' she almost whispered as she shook her head in disbelief, about to start walking again.

''I wanna ask you something,'' he stated while following her.

''Yeah? Ask away.''

''Who was that man?,'' he asked with a serious face expression.

Oh no, this wasn't good. Now she would have to lie, and she had never been a good liar, therefore; he would see right through her and really start to suspect something. What if she had to tell him all of it? No one had ever asked her about Frederic. No one she knew had even seen her with him. But this guy that she didn't even know; now asked her about him, and she didn't know what to say.

''I can't tell you,'' she whispered, cause really; what else was she supposed to say?

Kol looked surprised, and a little pleased too. Almost like he found her answer funny or really interesting. Why was he so calm and relaxed about everything? A normal person would've asked her why or even get upset. But he didn't.

''He doesn't need to find out, now do he?,'' Kol asked her with a smile.

Well, he was right. But what if Frederic did find out? None of them had any proof! Or what if Kol called the police? Frederic could still kill Miranda.

''His name is Frederic,'' she once again whispered while trying hard not to look at him.

Kol didn't reply. He just watched her, waiting for her to continue. This Frederic was so dead, whatever he'd done. It didn't matter, Melody was _Kol's_ and no one else would touch her, unless he wanted them to.

''I have to sleep with him.''

Kol wasn't exactly shocked, he knew she would say something like that. But Melody on the other hand, looked like she was about to die. She refused to look at him and she was also walking faster than just a couple of minutes ago. She looked so ashamed that he _almost_ felt sorry for her. He noticed that they were walking towards her porch, when he stopped.

''I can help you,'' he said, looking straight at her.

''How?,'' Melody asked disbelievingly, when she finally looked at him.

''I can make all your problems go away,'' he continued, ''all you have to do is ask.''

He said it almost mysteriously. Melody was almost starting to suspect him being psychotic. But he actually didn't seem like it. He seemed nice, but now; saying what he just said, he seemed like a person someone had just made up. Was he serious? Could he really help her?

''Do you want my help?''

Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he really could make all her problems go away. Then why wouldn't she let him? She hated her life cause of what she had to do every single day. And if he could change that for her; of course she would let him. Why would he lie about it?

''Yes,'' she nodded.

''But only if you do something for me too,'' Kol added, expecting her to say no right away just because of that.

''What exactly?''

''You'll learn, when it's time, but do you accept the deal?''

''Yes,'' Melody answered right away.

She was tired of being Frederic's toy, she didn't owe him anything!

Kol just smiled. For the first time someone had given him approval of killing someone. Not that it mattered; he loved killing people and he wouldn't stop just because a simple human told him to. Oh, hell no! But just the thought of killing that disgusting man made Kol incredibly eager and excited.

''Well, goodbye I guess, and thank you,'' Melody smiled vaguely at him before she closed the door behind her, leaving Kol alone on the porch.

But only for a couple of seconds before he sped off; intent to find that man and end his miserable life.

* * *

Kol knocked the door hardly - almost as to warn the person on the other side - before he immideatly threw it open with his strength, revealing an ugly, old man with tattoos all over his body; looking like he desperately wanted to kill someone. He probably did too, but not as much as _Kol_ wanted to kill _him_.

''What the fuck do you want?,'' the man yelled, walking up to him.

''Let's talk, shall we?,'' Kol smiled – but not kindly – as he pushed the old man aside and walked past him, in to his apartment.

Well, he probably wasn't_ that_ old. But he was a disgusting pedophile for doing what he did to Melody, and Kol wouldn't accept anyone messing with what was_ his_.

''Who sent you? Who are you?,'' the man asked in a threatening tone as he walked up to Kol, glaring deadly at him.

''Nobody sent me, I came here to speak with you actually,'' he pretended to be polite, wanting things to go down the easy way.

''I'm not answering any of your questions, boy,'' the man stated as he tried to push Kol out of the apartment, without success though.

''I wasn't asking,'' Kol smirked as he threw the man into the wall, making him angrier than he already was.

Why did they always have to make things much worse than they already were? Not that he had a problem killing this man, that was actually was he was planning to do after asking a few questions anyway – but still.

''Oh, you're so gonna regret that,'' the man yelled as he threw himself at Kol, with the intention of smashing him into the wall.

But of course – since Kol was a vampire – it was easy for him to just move aside with super speed, grab the man by his shirt and throw him into the wall once again without hurting himself, the littlest bit. This time the pain was actually strong to make the man scream of agony, probably cause of breaking a few ribs or so. The moron deserved it; cause of thinking he could do what he did to _Kol's _toy.

''What do you want with Melody?,'' Kol almost yelled, about to break the man's arm.

''That whore owes me!''

Kol bended the man's arm backwards harder as he stared into his eyes, compelling him.

''Why does she owe you?,'' he yelled again even though it was unnecessary.

''Her father owes me money but since he's dead; she has to pay.''

Kol now understood. This was all about drugs, and that was probably why Melody's dad was dead too. Either he died from the drugs or he killed himself.

''OK, this is what I want you to do,'' Kol said coldly as he let go of the man's arm, ''I want you to go outside, and jump in front of a bus as soon as you see one, got it?''

''Got it,'' the man answered – almost like in trance – before he left the apartment.

''There, that's more like it,'' Kol smirked before he sped off, leaving the man to a painful death.


	4. My turn

''I can't believe it!,'' Melody shrieked as she looked through her grades laying on the table, ''did this come today?''

''Yes, it did,'' Miranda giggled at her niece's excitement.

''B in every single subject, including math! I got E in every subject last semester! This is amazing!''

''I know, Melody, you've worked really hard and you deserve it,'' Miranda smiled and gave her a quick hug.

''I seriously can't believe it! Well, I knew I would get B in a few subjects but in every single one?,'' she laughed happily.

''Yeah, I've heard that at least fifty times now,'' Miranda smirked, taking a seat in front of the TV.

''Don't ruin my happy moment here,'' Melody smirked back at her aunt, putting her grades on the table again.

''Did everyone else get them last week when you didn't go?,'' Miranda asked, but paying most of her attention on the TV.

''I suppose, but I'm sure someone else decided to stay home too, can't be only me who thinks graduation is a bit unnecessery, or well; boring,'' she shrugged her shoulders, not caring about how Miranda could react.

Melody had never cared that much about school and that had always bothered both her mom and her aunt. Her degrees last semester really did suck, and she always skipped classes, therefore she always got detention which didn't exactly please anyone in her family. But Miranda didn't say anything now, she wasn't even paying attention anymore what so ever. She had turned the volume up and was now practically staring at the TV screen.

''_...stepped in front of a speeding bus…the police suspects suicide and the man…_''

Melody looked up right away when she heard what they were talking about on the news. A man had jumped in front of a bus here in Mystic Falls and died right away. Melody almost stopped breathing when she noticed who the man was.

''…_the man, identified as Frederic Jackson, was about thirty years old…_''

''Oh God, that's so tragic,'' Miranda whispered, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Melody hurried over to it and turned it off immediately. Miranda gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything. Instead she just shrugged her shoulders and walked in to the kitchen. As quiet as possible, Melody walked up the stairs into her room and lay down on her bed. Was Frederic really dead? He couldn't be. Why in the world would Frederic kill himself?

He wouldn't do that. She knew him by now cause of spending so much time with him. But what if he didn't kill himself? What if Kol had threatened him so that he decided to kill himself? But.. Sure, Kol was muscular but not that muscular.

What did he say to him when he threatened him? She really needed to ask him about it. But who ever really did it; she owed that person. Cause she knew that Frederic wouldn't do what he did willingly. Someone had made him. Not that she wanted anyone to die, but cause of what Frederic had done to her for such a long time now; he deserved that. But still, it felt unreal.

When Melody got up from her bed she felt tears in her eyes, slowly beginning to smear out her mascara. She quickly wiped them away and stared at herself in the mirror next to her closet. She was crying of joy. He was finally out of her life and she couldn't – no – she _wouldn't_ ever feel guilty about being happy about it. That was for sure.

She carefully opened her door and walked down the stairs. When she was in the hallway she put her shoes on and left the house before gently closing the door behind her. She needed to find Kol. That was the only thing that mattered to her at this point. She needed to know the truth about Frederic's tragic death.

Since Melody didn't have any idea about where Kol could be, she just wandered around Mystic Falls, hoping to bump into him. But at the same time, she hoped that she wouldn't. For some reason he freaked her out. He was so mysterious and had an almost evil thing to himself. That smirk for example. It caused chills down her spine. But at the same time it almost made her blush. He had this effect on her that she disliked. Almost as if he could control her.

And of course; his looks. He could get pretty much any girl he wanted. His brown, mischievous hair, his beautiful, brown eyes and those lips..

''Melody?''

Melody quickly jumped around, completely shocked to see Kol standing there, smugly grinning at her. Had he been following her all along?

''Were you following me?,'' she had to ask.

''No, of course not! How could you ever think something like that about me?,'' he chuckled.

She didn't know if he was sarcastic or not but she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. Abruptly she turned around and started walking, with Kol right behind.

''May I ask where you are going?,'' he asked politely.

''Is it real?,'' she almost whispered, avoiding both his question and his gaze.

''Is what real?,'' he asked, confused.

She was quiet for a couple of seconds, not knowing how to put it. She wanted to know if this friendly act was simply just an act or if it was real and genuine. With Kol, you never really seemed to know. At least Melody didn't.

''I've been very nice to you, you know, how about being a little grateful?''

She turned to look at him, just in case he was just teasing her, but unfortunately he looked deadly serious. Did he mean Frederic? Well, what else would he mean? He had threatened Frederic – that had to be it!

''What did you say to him?,'' she asked, her voice shaking a little as she spoke.

''It's not about what I _said_,'' he smirked at her, ''it's about what I _did_.''

She didn't know what to answer. She just stared in front of herself, hoping that this was just a sick joke. He seriously killed him? Not that she cared about Frederic what so ever, but that Kol had murdered him was just too much to hear.

''No, you didn't, you couldn't have,'' she whispered, ''he was hit by a bus.''

Kol suddenly stopped, grabbing her arms hardly so that she was standing right in front of him. He could hear clearly how fast her heart was beating and how scared she looked. He just smirked again.

''What did you say to him?,'' she whispered, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

''I told him to jump in front of a bus as soon as he saw one,'' he replied, too casually, ''and I know that you humans care about other people's deaths and accidents but remember that it was you who accepted the deal.''

She refused to look at him. What the hell was he talking about? Did he just say that he wasn't human? He seriously had to be psychotic. He enjoyed other people's deaths and accidents! That was what he just told her! He couldn't be serious about this.

''Let go of me,'' she once again whispered.

He smirked at her, but didn't even loosen his grip on her wrists. He just stared into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to tell her something without speaking. When she finally looked at him, she couldn't look away. Even if she wanted to, she just couldn't look away. It was impossible!

''Please, let go of me, I'm begging you.''

''Is that so? Well, what if I don't care? Then what are you going to do?''

''What are you?,'' she asked, her voice giving away how terrified she was.

He didn't answer, instead he dragged her across the street, pushing her into a black Audi, before taking a seat by the wheel. She didn't protest what so ever. She just cried quietly.

''What do you want from me?''

''We have a deal, haven't we? I got rid of your.. let's say _problem_, and now it's your turn to help me,'' he smiled at her, but not genuinely.

''What do you even want me to do?,'' she suddenly screamed, with tears streaming down her face.

He abruptly turned his head backwards, staring into her eyes while compelling her.

''You are going to stop screaming, OK? Just smile and enjoy the ride.''

''What the hell was that?,'' she smiled at him even though she tried her hardest not to,'' what did you do? Kol, why are you doing this?''

''I compelled you into stop screaming and to just smile and enjoy the ride,'' was his only answer.

''What are you?,'' she whispered, still smiling.

''I'm a vampire,'' he replied right away, just as casual as if she had asked him what day it was.

''A vampire? You can't be a vampire,'' she protested while smiling, ''they don't exist.''

''Yes, we do,'' he chuckled before he steered the car out on the road, about to drive off, ''cause if we don't, how do you explain me controlling what you're doing?''

She thought about if for a couple of minutes, before she shook her head and stared out the window. As stupid as it did sound, and as impossible as it should be, it didn't seem as if he was lying. But how on Earth could he be a vampire? There was no logical explanation to it.

''I can prove it if you want?,'' he suggested.

''No, don't, I believe you,'' she now whispered, wiping the tears away.

''I just thought since you didn't freak out the way-''

''I said I believe you, I don't need you to prove it to me,'' she protested.

If it was the truth that he really was a vampire, she certainly didn't want him to prove it. That would mean he was going to eat someone, wasn't it? Cause that was what they did, didn't they? If they really did exist of course. He was probably just psychotic. Vampires couldn't exist, then how did he explain being out in the sunlight for example? But how did _she_ explain him controlling her actions?

''Another time perhaps,'' he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

''Where are we going?,'' she asked, ignoring his statement.

He smiled at her in the rearview mirror, but not genuinely of course, before he replied.

''Have you ever been to Florida?''


	5. Vampires

''Don't even talk to me.''

''Hey, you should really learn to watch your tongue,'' Kol warned Melody with a cold face expression.

She didn't answer, she just gave him a glare of hatred before she looked around in the little diner, at the people who were eating and chatting happily with each other. She was jealous of all of them.

''She'll have the same as me,'' Kol politely informed the blonde waitress who walked away after smilingly nodding at him.

Even though Melody was looking away, she could see in the corner of her eye how Kol practically stared at her. She slowly turned her head in his direction and glared at him deadly. His lips curved into a fake smile as he just kept watching her.

''What do you want from me?,'' she asked.

''I told you,'' he simply replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Melody just stared at him. What the hell was wrong with him? God, she hated him so much. Why was he even doing this? Sure, she could understand that she had to do something for him in return but that she had to come with him all the way to Florida? Wasn't that a little over the top?

''No, you didn't,'' she stated, ''I still don't know what I'm supposed to do, or why we're here.''

All of a sudden the waitress came back with the orders, placing them on the table while smiling politely at them. Or well; at Kol.

''Here's your orders.''

''Thank you so much, love,'' Kol smirked charmingly at her before she left.

Melody just kept staring at him while shaking her head. What was wrong with him? Flirting with the waitress while she was sitting there – seriously?

''What?,'' Kol chuckled, taking a bite of his burger.

''Just answer my question,'' she demanded, still with that deadly glare.

''OK, you see,'' he sighed as he started to explain all of it, ''I haven't had a plaything in over a century now, thanks to my idiot of a brother Niklaus, and I do think it might be time for a new one by now,'' he shrugged his shoulders while taking another bite of his burger.

Melody just watched him. What did he mean? That he had lived that long? For centuries? That she was going to be his new so called plaything? No, she would not!

''No, you can forget that,'' she stated, ''I'm not going to be your new.. whatever you called it!''

''Do you prefer _toy_?,'' he smirked, taking a sip of his Coke.

''What if I say no? Then what are you gonna do? Kidnap me?''

''I'll just kill your dear aunt,'' he smirked once again, placing his Coke on the table.

Melody quickly stood up, so fast that her chair almost fell backwards, before she rushed out of the diner. When she came outside, she placed her hands over her face in frustration, thinking through what he just said.

He couldn't just kill her aunt! That was why he had killed Frederic! Well, for something in return of course but still; she would _not_ be his toy! But something told her that he wouldn't hesitate on killing Miranda if she didn't obey him.

''Melody.''

''I'm not going to be your toy, OK? You can't force me,'' she stated as she turned around, meeting Kol's gaze.

''Yes, you are, if you want your aunt to live of course,'' he said as he shrugged his shoulders, ''it's your choice to make.''

Was it really just like that to him? He didn't care. He just liked killing people. That was it. And if someone didn't do as he said, they would have to regret it. That was it, wasn't it?

''Are you really a vampire?''

The question caught him off guard, but only for a couple of seconds before that annoying smirk appeared on his face as usual.

''I can prove it.''

''You cannot be a vampire! It's not possible!,'' she protested, placing her hands over her face once again.

Suddenly, a man walked out of the diner with a girl right behind, probably about sixteen or so. Kol sped towards the man, unbelievably fast, and sunk his teeth into the man's neck. The man yelled, but not enough for the people in the diner to hear. Melody just stared and the girl cried as the man's now lifeless body fell to the ground. Kol just chuckled while removing some of the blood around his mouth.

''Delicious,'' he smirked.

''What the hell are you?,'' the girl yelled as she ran over to her probably dad's dead body and tried to wake him up.

''Melody, go to the car,'' Kol said, about to walk over to the young girl.

''Kol, please, don't hurt her!''

''I said go to the car, or you'll regret it!,'' he now yelled, glaring threatening at her.

Melody did what he said; she ran all the way to the car and took a seat in the back, crying hysterically. She couldn't believe it! Kol really was a vampire. And he had just killed a man in front of her, and now he was going to kill a little innocent girl.

And he enjoyed it, he enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Melody sat up the second she opened her eyes and realized that she had cried herself to sleep earlier. Now it was late and she was still very tired when she opened the car door to step out. Where the hell was Kol?

She didn't recognize this place. It was a hotel, that was for sure, but she had never heard of it before or even been here even though she actually had lived in Florida a couple of years ago. Were they staying here?

''Did I tell you that you could get out of the car?,'' Kol's voice spoke behind her.

She swiftly turned around and noticed that he was standing closer to her than she thought he was. Her heart started beating faster as she looked up to face him. He looked serious.

''I just woke up and I didn't know where you were and I just-''

''Well, isn't that sweet?,'' he smiled sarcastically before he grabbed her by her waist and started pushing her before him through the hotel entrance.

''The most popular suite you have,'' he compelled the woman behind the desk.

''Don't break the bed,'' the woman teased as she handed him the keys to the suite.

Melody looked away as she felt herself blushing and then Kol who impatiently started pushing her into the elevator. Just as the elevator started moving, the thought of Miranda popped into Melody's head.

''My aunt! She doesn't know where I am!''

''Not really my problem,'' Kol just shrugged his shoulders.

''I have to call her!,'' she said with a freaking out kind of voice as she started dialing her aunt's number on her cell phone.

''Don't you dare,'' he warned before he snatched the phone from her and put it in his pocket.

''Please, Kol, I'll do anything! She'll call the police!''

''The police isn't really that big of a problem for a vampire you know,'' he just smirked.

''But she will be so worried about me! Please, can't I just call her and tell her I'm alright?,'' Melody kept begging.

''OK, OK! Just stop whining!''

''So I can call her?,'' she asked, relieved.

''No,'' he simply said as he walked out of the elevator when it stopped.

Melody didn't follow. She just sat down on the elevator floor, not caring what Kol could do to her. She wouldn't do anything until she could call her aunt and tell her that she was alright. Nothing.

She heard Kol sigh as he walked back to the elevator, glaring at her.

''You will-''

''I'm not doing anything before she knows that I'm alright, or well, at least thinks that I am,'' she mumbled, not looking at him.

''OK then, I'll get back to Mystic Falls first thing in the morning and compel her,'' he sighed, clearly annoyed.

''What will you tell her?''

''What do you want me to tell her?''

She thought about it for a minute or two before she replied. She already knew what she wanted Kol to tell Miranda. But the thought of that he actually had to – cause she was going to be away from her aunt for so long that this was something that had to be done – was hard for Melody.

''I want you to tell her that I'm going to be out of town for a while, and that she will miss me but always know that I'll be alright,'' she whispered, still not facing Kol.

He didn't reply, he just watched her in silence. Melody swiftly stood up and marched out of the elevator, into their suite. Kol followed right behind.

''Nothing else?''

''No,'' she answered and lay down onto one of the beds.

She was really going to miss Miranda, and Mystic Falls. Cause who knew how long she had to be with Kol? Maybe weeks, maybe months, maybe years. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

No, she didn't.


	6. Too gentle

''So you can pretty much control people's actions? What they're gonna do and what they're gonna say?''

''Literally,'' Kol just shrugged his shoulders and put on his jacket.

''Wow, that's just.. sick,'' she whispered and sat down onto one of the beds, now starting to think through what Kol was going to do.

What he _had_ to do. Because of her. Because of her being so stupid to make a deal with him, with a monster. She honestly didn't know what she preferred most. Being forced to have sex with a criminal or being held captive by a vampire. Not that it mattered what she preferred, it was too late to change her mind anyway.

''It might be, but it's pretty helpful too,'' Kol smirked before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

''Don't forget to lock your prisoner up,'' she muttered, not meaning for him to hear.

It was more of a sarcastic complain, but of course that's exactly what he did. He locked the door. She swiftly walked over to it and turned the knob. But the door didn't budge. He hadn't just locked it, he had done something else so probably no one would either get in or get out except for his vampire self.

''That bastard.''

She walked over to one of the beds again and lay down. Was he driving to Mystic Falls or was he using that vampire speed thing that he had told her about? He probably took the car, just to make her suffer further. But actually, when she thought about it; him being gone for a long time cause of taking the car would mean she didn't need to be around him for that amount of time, which was perfect! She hated him so much that she couldn't even stand the thought of him returning sooner or later.

''I really need a shower,'' she whispered with a sigh, hopping off of the bed.

* * *

Kol was on his way back to Florida. Back to Melody. Everything had gone smoothly and thankfully Melody's aunt didn't use or wear any vervain. Good for Melody.

He stopped right in front of the hotel entrance before exhaling and slowly walking inside. It was hard to control his special abilities; he wasn't used to it. In Mystic Falls, pretty much everyone knew about him and his family being vampires. Here, he had to be careful.

He hurried up the stairs and unlocked the door. Walking inside, he right away noticed Melody laying on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling but as soon as she realized she wasn't alone she abruptly sat up to face him.

''So?''

''What?,'' he asked with an irritated tone in his voice.

''You just went all the way to Mystic Falls and used that compulsion thing on my aunt – you seriously didn't expect me to ask how it went?,'' she snapped.

''Don't use that tone when you're speaking to me,'' he warned as he sped over to her and pushed her down onto the bed harshly.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, now realizing that she shouldn't talk to a vampire that way.

''Will it happen again?,'' he asked threatening as he leaned over her and placed his hands around her neck roughly.

''Are you going to torture me now?,'' she whispered, terrified.

''Will it happen again?,'' he almost yelled, about to start choking her.

''No,'' she finally promised as tears threatened to fall.

''I hope you mean it, cause if you don't, you'll regret it,'' he stated coldly as he stood up, speeding over to the bathroom.

His speed didn't exactly shock her, but she wasn't fully used to him being a vampire yet. Now when she thought about it, she probably never would.

She stood up and marched over to the door, trying to open it but it was locked. Seriously? He expected her to stay on the room forever? She hadn't even ate yet!

''Are you planning on starving me or something?,'' she asked, trying her hardest to not sound bitchy.

''Damn, I forgot about that,'' he said, clearly annoyed as he placed his hands over his face, rubbing it in a tired way.

''Forgot about what? About starving me? You gotta be kidding,'' she snapped again and was even about to walk towards him angrily when she noticed his face expression.

Almost as if he was telling her ''I wouldn't do that if I were you'' without speaking. She sighed quietly and sat down onto the bed.

''Sorry,'' she mumbled.

''I'm not going to starve you, I just didn't think of you being…''

''What? Human?''

''Well yeah, mortal,'' he shrugged his shoulders while smirking a little.

''You're seriously sick.''

She didn't think twice before the words escaped her lips. She had to say it. Not with that tone possibly but if he was going to starve her, she really didn't care. She would rather let him kill her.

''Don't go all sassy with me, I'm warning you,'' Kol threatened as he sped in front of her.

''Just kill me!''

''Pardon?,'' he asked her so normal that it almost caught her off guard.

''Kill me,'' she repeated as she stared into his eyes almost as if challenging him.

All of a sudden he started laughing. Well, not laughing laughing – Kol didn't laugh – more like chuckling. But still. Did he find the situation funny or what was it?

''Stop laughing!''

And that's exactly what he did. He didn't laugh anymore. His face went completely blank, almost emotionless. He looked like what she said had really made him pissed off.

''One more time, OK?,'' he whispered, like he was trying to control his anger.

''OK,'' she swallowed, frightened, while backing away from him slowly.

''I'm being too gentle,'' he said now but it looked like he was talking more to himself than her.

''No, no, you're not!,'' she stated right away.

If he called this gentle, what was mean in his eyes? She didn't even want to think about that. He suddenly turned his head and looked at her seriously.

''If you can even say something like that, I'm truly being too gentle.''

She didn't reply, she wasn't sure that she even understood what he just said. She did suspect something but if that really was what he meant, she sure as hell couldn't think about that any further.

All of a sudden, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She panicked. What was he going to do to her? Feed on her or whatever it was called? Hit her? Abuse her roughly? He was not only a man but also a vampire and his hit would probably hurt a million times worse than a regular hit would do.

''Let go of me,'' she demanded, staring at him.

Maybe that wasn't such a smart thing to say after all, cause he did look angrier now.

''Excuse me?''

''Nothing,'' she whispered, frightened.

''I thought so,'' he smirked and walked towards the door, ''I'll be right back, don't even try to escape.''

''Even if I tried-''

''What was that?,'' he asked in a sarcastic way while placing his hand behind his ear almost as if he didn't hear her.

''Nothing.''

''I have to stop treating you like you mean anything,'' he stated while shaking his head in annoyance before he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

Melody gasped a little at that and scenes started to play in her head as she sat down onto the bed. Kol was hitting her, abusing her, raping her and she was crying like she never had before.

''No,'' she whispered to herself, shaking her head in horror as the scenes in her head almost convinced her that they were going to happen.

No, they couldn't. They could not! What the hell had she done? Why did she make a deal with someone she hadn't even met before? She would rather sleep with Frederic than let Kol put her through that. And sooner or later, that's exactly what he would do. She was sure of it. Considering what kind of monster he seemed to be..


	7. Obey

_**I know this chapter is a bit short. But will it make you happier if I tell you that I've already started with chapter 8? I was actually finished with this yesterday but there was something wrong with the internet then so I couldn't upload it. Oh and by the way, I said that I couldn't update cause I have a life and I hang out with my friends often etc. Also I wake up pretty late because I have to sit up til' 3 because I watch Buffy that starts 2 every night. So even when I'm not with my friends, it's still difficult for me to write everyday. Now when you know that; don't forget to review this and tell me what you think! Again, I know it was short but chapter 8 will be up soon!**_

* * *

Melody sleepily opened her eyes and almost jumped back when she noticed Kol standing in front of the bed, watching her. She quickly sat up straight and gave him a glare of hatred. What the hell did he want now?

''You fell asleep,'' he said while smiling at her, but of course not genuinely.

''You don't mean that?,'' she asked sarcastically and annoyed before standing up, about to walk over to the bathroom.

Apparently she had fallen asleep. But who wouldn't have? First of all, she was tired and second of all, she was bored. There wasn't that much else to do in this hotel room, and he wouldn't let her leave it.

''I don't appreciate that tone of yours,'' Kol stated and was suddenly in front of her, blocking the bathroom door like the annoying monster he was.

''That tone kinda comes along with the sarcastic statement,'' she informed, irritated.

''Then you're not allowed to be sarcastic,'' he shrugged his shoulders, still staring her down and blocking her path.

Was he being serious? He looked serious, and from what she knew by now Kol wasn't that much of a joker. So now she wasn't allowed to be sarcastic? There really had to be something wrong with him.

''You gotta be kidding me,'' she whispered, not meaning for him to hear, but he was a vampire; so he heard it perfectly.

''Not the slightest bit, so if you're a smart girl you better watch your tongue before it's too late,'' he warned with a smirk and finally moved out of the way.

She swallowed at his warning before walking into the bathroom and quickly locking the door behind her. He did scare her but she didn't want him to see it. She hated being seen as the weak one. She wasn't going to let that happen. But when she thought about it, who wouldn't be scared of Kol? He was a psychotic vampire who not only kidnapped human girls, but also abused them if they didn't obey him.

''No,'' she whispered to her own mirror reflection.

No way in hell that she was going to let him win. All she had to do was obey him, and he wouldn't hurt her. Hopefully. And she couldn't use certain tones when she spoke to him either. A little harder but there was nothing she could do about that.

She flushed the toilet so that Kol wouldn't be able to know what she was doing and washed her face with cold water, before quickly brushing her teeth with the pink toothbrush that was laying on the sink. Kol must've bought it because hotels didn't usually give toothbrushes to their guests from what she knew. When she was done, she carefully opened the door just in case Kol would be standing outside. But he was nowhere in sight. However, there was a tray with breakfast on her bed that he must've put there for her.

Toast, eggs, an apple and even a glass of juice. Wow, she really didn't expect that. She thought he was going to let her starve for speaking to him the way she did but apparently not. And this; she would've expected a slice of bread or something but this was totally surprising. She quickly began eating and was finished right before Kol suddenly walked in the room with a smile on his face.

''Replete?''

Melody didn't say anything, she just walked over to the window and looked out at the surroundings. She thought that ignoring Kol as much as possible would make it easier for her to not snap at him. But he didn't seem to like her sudden silence, because he was now standing beside her like he was waiting for an answer, while staring at her intensely. She wasn't used to anyone looking at her like that. Did all vampires stare like that? With that hunger in their eyes? And it wasn't just the regular hunger for blood, it was a different kind of hunger.

''What do you want with me?,'' she asked.

''I like you,'' he simply answered, shrugging his shoulders as he gazed out the window.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

Some minutes of silence went by before he finally looked at her. His face expression was completely serious, but she did notice that his lips almost were about to curve into that well known smirk.

''You're feisty, not like my other pets wh-''

''I'm not your pet!,'' she yelled, backing away from him with a disgusted look on her face.

''You really have to learn who's in charge,'' he stated, slowly walking towards her.

''Stay away from me!''

Melody was now backed up against the wall and there was nowhere she could escape. Kol suddenly sped forward and pinned her up roughly. He coldly stared into her eyes as she tried to get out of his grip, but it was impossible.

''Let go of me,'' she demanded, trying hard not to show him that she was scared.

But she was. She was really scared. She didn't know what he would do next, but she didn't want to know either. What if he was going to torture her? For saying that she wasn't a pet? That was just ridiculous. Well, she more like yelled it, but still. What a temper he had. She probably should've known that by now though.

He suddenly pinned her up further and stared coldly into her green eyes. That was when she noticed those red veins appear underneath his eyes. She had seen them before he had killed that man. Which meant..

''No, please! Don't eat me!,'' she yelled in panic.

All of a sudden, he burst out laughing as the red veins disappeared and he let go of her. Melody saw her chance, so she ran over to the bathroom to hide in there, but since Kol was a vampire he just sped over there and blocked her way so sudden that she almost bumped into him.

''Not so fast, sweetheart,'' he smirked.

He couldn't believe that she actually thought that she could ever escape him. It was almost cute. That was when he noticed that she was closing her eyes as hard as possible, almost like waiting for him to hit her or something. What was wrong with this girl?

''Melody, what are you doing?,'' he chuckled and harshly shook her shoulders.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared right at him. Kol stared at her as much but he didn't look angry anymore. Melody didn't say anything, instead she just walked over to the bed and lay down. She had learned her lesson now. She had to be utterly carful, unless she wanted him to eat her for real. He almost did.

Why did he laugh at her out of nowhere? What was so funny? Was it funny to him that she was begging him? What a sick bastard. She gave him one last cold look before she closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep. Kol were still watching her. He did find her very amusing, but she also got on his nerves so easily. Especially when she disobeyed him. Which was something that she often did. She would learn sooner or later, and if she didn't; he wouldn't be the nice guy anymore.

That was for sure.


	8. Keep your hands off

_**I'm so sorry for not being able to update this whole time but there was something wrong with the internet for about one week and on top of that I've been in Gothenburg with a friend so I didn't have the possibility to update. But I'm still very sorry about it and because of that, I tried to make this chapter longer than all the other ones. So I hope you appreciate that, because I did it for you :-) Oh, and please, don't forget to review!**_

* * *

It was only 7am when Melody woke up the next day. As usual, Kol was out. Or at least she assumed since he wasn't in the room. He never was. Only for about 20 to 15 minutes every day, and then he just left without saying where he was going. She really didn't care about where he went; when he left she honestly felt relieved and hoped that he wouldn't come back for a long time. But what bothered her was that he could leave the room as much as he wanted, while she couldn't.

She stood up and tiredly walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. She had just taken off her shorts and tank top when she heard a low chuckle behind her. She jumped around and gasped loudly when she saw Kol leaning against the wall while watching her. And of course, with a smirk on his face.

''What the-''

''I wouldn't if I were you,'' he interrupted with a threatening tone, still smirking though.

She quickly covered her half naked body with a towel and gave him one of her deadly glares before smashing the bathroom door closed right in his face. Kol still stood leaned against the wall, thinking about how gorgeous Melody had looked in her sexy lace underwear. Wow, then how did she look without them? The thought of Melody naked immediately made his lips curve into a smile.

''How about we go somewhere today?,'' he yelled loud enough for her to hear but still not too loud.

''Why?,'' he heard her voice echo inside of the bathroom before she unlocked the door and walked out to face him.

''You're just not entertaining me right now,'' he shrugged, walking over to the window.

''You really expect me to be entertaining when I cannot even leave this room? There's not exactly anything to do in here, or is it?,'' she questioned sarcastically, but still irritated.

''I can think of things,'' he grinned while winking at her.

''You're such a perv!''

She quickly walked into the bathroom again to change and closed the door harshly behind her. That was when she heard Kol's snicker right outside, but decided she would ignore it. What else could she do?

When Melody was done 15 minutes later, they went to a bar nearby that was open 24/7. There were a bunch of people there, all drinking and talking. Kol stopped Melody by the door, looking straight into her eyes.

''Don't even try to run away,'' he compelled her.

Melody just stood there, watching him walk over to the bar and get himself a drink. When she was about to follow him, she saw how a blonde woman in her early twenties walked over to him and took a seat next to him. He smirked seductively at her. Melody watched in irritation before she took a seat as far away from them as possible. He was seriously going to flirt when it was his idea that they would come to this boring bar? She shook her head and just kept watching them, when she suddenly felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and noticed a guy probably a couple of years older than herself, who was smiling charmingly at her. He had dirty blonde hair and blue, mesmerizing eyes. He reminded a little about Kol for some strange reason. However, this guy seemed a lot nicer than Kol.

''Hi there,'' his soft voice interrupted her thoughts, ''I'm Jason.''

''I'm Melody,'' Melody smiled politely at him as he took a seat next to her.

''Why would such a beautiful young woman like yourself be sitting in a bar all alone at this time of day?,'' he asked her, still smiling charmingly.

Melody blushed and just shook her head as to tell him that she wasn't really that beautiful, before she turned her head around to see if Kol were watching them. But he wasn't. He was busy flirting with that blonde chick and ordering them both drink after drink.

''Is that your boyfriend?,'' Jason suddenly asked, making Melody look straight at him.

''No, no,'' she quickly replied, shaking her head intensely.

Jason just watched her with an amused face expression before nodding understandingly and ordering a drink for both himself and Melody.

''You don't live here, do you? I think I would've seen you before if you did,'' he turned to face her while he spoke.

''No, I don't really live here, but now I am,'' she replied, then realizing how stupid that actually did sound.

He just smiled at her with that amused face expression, before nodding and taking a sip of his drink. Melody didn't say anything else, instead she turned around again and noticed that blonde chick touching Kol pretty much everywhere, and he didn't exactly seem to be bothered. Seriously? Melody shook her head in irritation and then turned back to face Jason again.

''What a douche,'' he stated, and Melody understood right away that it was Kol that he meant.

''Why?,'' she asked, not because she didn't agree, but because she wanted to know why he thought so about someone he didn't know anything about.

''He just looks like a real jerk, and acts like one too,'' Jason simply answered.

Melody just nodded, because it wasn't exactly untrue, and turned around again. But Kol wasn't there anymore, neither was that blonde chick. She looked around in the bar, wondering if Kol had taken the girl to their hotel suite or if he had just killed her.

That was when someone roughly grabbed Melody's arm and pulled her off of the bar stool.

''Kol,'' Melody whispered, frightened and shocked.

He looked so cold and careless but Melody knew that he was furious. Jason just glared at Kol while also standing up next to Melody. He probably wondered why the hell Melody had denied Kol being her boyfriend when she clearly knew him well.

''Jason, I'm sorry but I have to go,'' Melody explained and smiled embarrassed at him.

''You fear him,'' Jason stated, but he was not looking at Melody, he was _staring_ at Kol.

''Yes, she does, and if you were smart, you would as well,'' Kol now smirked.

But it wasn't one of his normal, teasing smirks. It was cold and evil and caused shivers down Melody's spine. She quickly grabbed Kol's arm so he would understand that she wanted to leave. But either he didn't notice or he didn't care, cause he didn't move one inch from where he stood. He didn't even look at her.

''Why don't you just go to hell?,'' Jason suddenly questioned angrily.

''Kol, can we please just go?,'' Melody half-whispered, still scared about what Kol would do.

But Kol didn't reply, he just kept smirking at Jason, making it clear that he wasn't going to leave before killing him first.

''So what do you think? Should I just rip out his heart right here, right now or compel him into killing himself?,'' Kol now asked Melody, looking down at her.

Melody swiftly let go of his arm almost as if he had given her an electric shock, before shaking her head at him.

''There's no point in killing him,'' she said, instead of answering his question.

''Pleasure,'' Kol smirked once again, now looking back at Jason.

Jason just stared at Kol, slightly smirking. He didn't even seem to be the slightest worried about what Kol could do to him. He probably thought Kol was just threatening him so that he would be scared. But he actually didn't seem scared at all. Suddenly, Kol leaned forward, staring right into Jason's eyes.

''Kol, please, don't do that!''

''Why wouldn't I?,'' he smirked to himself, while still staring into Jason's eyes, about to compel him.

''Because he didn't do anything!''

''I want you to climb up on a roof and simply jump,'' he compelled Jason, not caring about what Melody said.

Melody just stared at both him and Jason, terrified. She didn't want Jason to unwillingly kill himself, but she didn't want to make Kol angrier, so she didn't say anything. She just walked out of the bar, about to walk back to the hotel again. She knew she couldn't do anything anyway.

''Where are you going, love?,'' she heard Kol's voice behind her.

He didn't seem mad anymore. At least not on her. She didn't answer him though, cause she didn't want to speak to him. He had done enough.

''When I'm speaking to you, you will answer me,'' he stated while grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against his chest.

She didn't dare to say anything now when she was this close to him. Her back was pressed against him and if he turned her around now, she would freak out. He probably knew that too, since he gently caressed her neck up and down. Her heart raced, but not only because she was slightly scared; because she unwillingly enjoyed him touching her.

''Let go of me,'' she whispered, but not even trying to get out of his hold.

It was like she was glued to him or something, cause she couldn't even move. Kol chuckled and she could feel his cool breathing against her neck as he kept caressing her. At last, she took one step forward and he just removed his arms and walked up next to her, with that cocky grin on his face.

''To answer your question, I'm going back to the hotel,'' was all she said before she started to walk again.

Kol followed right behind, smirking to himself. That wasn't so hard. Now he knew that deep inside Melody wanted him. Even though she didn't want to admit it, that's exactly what she did.

And he was definitely going to use that to his own advantage.


	9. Last warning

**_I know this chapter is shorter than usual but my new story A Real Life Nightmare also takes up a lot of time and same with chapter 12 of Sucker For Trouble that I'm writing right now as well. I'll try to make next chapter longer! It's just hard to write 3 stories at the same time, hope you understand._**

* * *

''Time to wake up, love!''

Melody opened her eyes and immediately sat up straight in her bed when she saw Kol standing beside. He just smirked at her when she glared at him.

''What? Are you like my personal alarm clock now or something?,'' she tried not to snap.

He chuckled, obviously ignoring the fact the she'd just gone against his 'rules'. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get changed, but Kol blocked her way. She snorted.

''Seriously? Again? Aren't you starting to get tired of that?''

''I'm starving,'' was all he said as he stared into her green eyes.

''So? Go drain someone then,'' she sighed and tried to walk past him, but he didn't let her get away so easily.

''You don't understand, sweetheart, I'm starving for _you_.''

''What? No! No way!,'' she yelled as she saw him walking towards her, like a tiger stalking its prey.

She didn't know what to do. If Kol wanted her blood, she couldn't really do anything. He kept walking towards her slowly while she backed away. Almost as if he wanted to scare the hell out of her before draining her dry. But of course he did, he was a vampire. It was natural for him.

''No, wait! You need me!,'' she yelled again, making him stop in front of her.

''Yes, you're right,'' he smirked but raced forward and pushed her into the wall, now standing dangerously close to her.

''What are you doing?,'' she whispered, ''you agreed with that you needed me.''

''What I need you for, little Melody, is to feed on you and to have sex with you,'' he explained with a cold face expression, causing shivers down her spine.

She tried to protest but not a single word escaped her lips. Like she was paralyzed. He smirked.

''Come on, little Melody, don't pretend like you don't want it.''

''I don't want it!,'' she finally cried out.

''Of course you do,'' he whispered.

And just like that, she felt a pain that she never thought she would experience in her life. Blood began to flow down her throat as she couldn't do anything but to moan in pain. Kol bit harder into her skin and drank for over a minute. She felt herself beginning to weaken as he finally let her go, and she fell down onto the floor with her knees, holding her hands over the wound.

Kol stared at her, while licking the blood off of his lips. Then he, also, sat down on his knees and started caressing her cheek.

''Sweet, fragile little Melody,'' he said, smirking meanwhile, ''I just have to enlighten you that your blood is… delicious.''

Melody just glared at him, still with her hands over the wound, trying desperately to stop the flowing. He kept smirking at her, but suddenly he bit into his own wrist and pressed it into her mouth, forcing her to drink his blood.

''What are you doing?,'' she panicked, muffled by his arm.

''Helping you,'' he shrugged, pressing his wrist against her mouth again, ''drink.''

''I don't want your help,'' she tried desperately to scream out, but his arm wouldn't let her so it came out more like a whisper.

So instead, she did what she was told and started to drink from his wound. He smiled down at her, still caressing her cheek.

''Good girl.''

Melody just kept drinking, looking up at him now and then. Eventually she let go, and he removed his arm, wiping the blood off of it. Then he stood up and walked over to his bed.

''Come here,'' he said, patting it so she would understand that he wanted her to sit next to him.

She shook her head, wiping the blood off of her mouth and hurried over to the bathroom again. But he wouldn't have that. He sped over to the door once again and blocked her way.

''Kol, I need to change,'' she stated, glaring coldly at her captor.

''Don't be ashamed of your body, sweetheart, I'm sure it's gorgeous,'' Kol smirked, making Melody unconsciously blush.

''It's not that. I want to change,'' she stated, but not moving.

He just kept patting beside him, not giving up. Melody sighed and walked up to him. Carefully, slowly she sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and she felt his breath by her ear, which caused shivers down her spine. Just like everything else he did to her.

''Next time you refuse to listen, you _will_ regret it,'' he stated, his voice going from normally happy to cold and hard.

Melody took in what he said as he removed his arm. She just sat there next to him, processing what he'd just told her. And really, even though she thought he was a monster and hated him more than anything, he had been kind of nice to her compared to what he normally would be. He had given her a bunch of chances and she had just kept disobeying him over and over again. So next time he probably wasn't going to let her get away.

She nodded, not knowing if she would stand up or not. She was scared that if she did, he would hurt her. After all, he hadn't told her that she could change or anything. So she just sat there next to him, waiting for some kind of sign.

''Are you waiting for something?''

She immediately looked up at him, meeting his cold eyes. She shook her head but still didn't move. Kol sighed and just like that, she jumped up and ran into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind her. Kol shook his head, wondering why she all of a sudden became so jumpy. She really must've taken his threat utterly seriously.

''Hurry, we're checking out in one hour,'' he shouted.

Nothing happened, no Melody came flying out with a irritated glare and a snappy tone, no movement nor any sound came from in the bathroom. What was she doing in there? Kol stood up and walked over to the door, banking on it. Melody immediately opened the door, scared at the sight of him standing outside, looking bored and impatient.

''Do I have to repeat myself?''

''No, I heard you,'' she lied and were just about to close the door again when he put his foot between, causing her to look at him with panic in her eyes.

''Then what did I say?''

''Uhm, I don't... Maybe... I'm not sure, maybe...,'' she gave up, knowing that he could see right through her.

''What did I say?!,'' he now yelled, causing Melody to jump out of fright and surprise.

''It's not my fault that I don't have super hearing!,'' she snapped, immediately regretting it right after the words escaped her lips.

Before she could register what he was doing, Kol had thrown himself at her, pinned her to the wall as veins snaked underneath his eyes.

''Didn't I tell you that you would regret not listening to me?,'' he asked, cold and icy.

Melody still kept her mouth shut, wondering if speaking would just make Kol angrier. It seemed like whatever she said and whatever she did upset him. It was probably best to just be quiet and take in what he was saying, without any complains. She nodded her head.

''I'm not letting you get away with it this time, I've been to nice already,'' he stated and the next thing Melody felt was an unbearable pain, as she fell limp in Kol's arms.


End file.
